No soy como tu
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Jake Muller tras el incidente en China decide viajar y derrotar ataques terroristas donde pueda encontrar. 3 años más tarde se encuentra en Arabia combatiendo el Bioterrorismo junto a un extraño acompañante. Fanfic SLASH(yaoi/homosexualidad), si no te gusta no leas.


**Tiempo:** Historia Slash. Basada Post-Resident Evil 6. Lo siento, es un **spoiler** del final de Ada, lo que se supone que podría ser el comienzo del RE7.

**Generos:** SALSH/YAOI/HOMOSEXUALIDAD. Acción, angustia, drama, horror(se supone), misterio, romántico(tiene sus momentos) y tragedia.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, muerte de un personaje, orgías, tortura y violación(estas últimas tres partes pueden ser de contenido desagradable).

**Parejas:** Jake MullerxOMC(Thomas), leve ChrisxLeon.

**Resumen: **Jake Muller tras el incidente en China decide viajar y derrotar ataques terroristas donde pueda encontrar. Tres años más tarde del primer incidente que le hace abrir sus ojos termina en Arabia escoltando a un menor llamado Amith en un nuevo caos terrorista pero esta vez no estará solo en esta misión. Un joven albino de aspecto extraño se cruza en su camino, este parece no entender mucho donde esta o recordarlo siquiera pero su forma de pelear y reaccionar ante el entorno le cuenta a Jake una historia diferente.  
Ahora su misión es sobrevivir y acabar con la base de Neo-Umbrella de la zona, encontrando así nuevos enemigos y gente más desquiciada de lo que uno creería, ¿pues quien liberaría el virus si no está loco o sediento de poder? Nadie.

Os contare un poquito de mi Oc antes de que comienzen la lectura del fic.

**Nombre:** Originariamente: 7H0M45; tras su rescate: Thomas Molinett.  
**Sexo:** Hermafrodita o Intersexual.  
**Edad:** 18 años.  
**Fecha de nacimiento:** 26 de Enero del 1998.  
**Estatura:** 1,60m.  
**Peso:**58kg.  
**Datos curiosos**:  
-No es consiente tampoco de que su anatomía es distinta a la de cualquier otro hombre o mujer.  
-Se abrió la cabeza al menos 5 veces con las cuales obtuvo 9 puntos de sutura.  
-Es ambidiestro, puede usar el cuchillo o pistola con ambas manos.  
-Le enseñaron artes marciales y defensa personal avanzada.  
-Todo su cuerpo tiene marcas de heridas viejas y no tan viejas hechas por los mismos BOWs.  
-Es lampiño por alguna razón que desconoce, y el color de su cabello también es bastante raro.  
-Si no usa botas con taco prefiere andar descalzo.  
-La palma de la mano derecha esta quemada por lo cual suele usar un guante.  
-Resiste más al daño que un ser humano promedio pero no es inmortal.  
-Tiene un tic que hace mover sus dedos contra las superficies o aire como si tocase teclas de piano.  
**Armamento:** Px4(+balas), Cuchillo.

El resto no les cuento pues.. lo irán conociendo a medida que pasa el tiempo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1º:** Hey chaval.

No está seguro como termino allí pero lo hizo a final de cuentas, muchas cosas en su mente son borrosas. El rescate, la huida, la muerte y luego su traslado, todo aquello son pequeños flashes en su mente que no dicen nada, solo sabe que se encuentra allí, en un lugar desconocido donde el clima es cálido y seco, la gente habla un idioma que no comprende del todo, se la ve curiosa y asustada, nadie habla con él sino que se apartar como si temieran qué pudiera hacerles. Le llaman _norteamericano_ pero él no sabe qué es eso, lo escucha como si fuera un insulto más no lo comprende realmente, sabe muchos idiomas pero al aparecer este no está en la lista, es inculto y está perdido. Él está armado y esconde su arma entre sus ropas, bajo un traje típico de la región esconde su ropaje real, no es igual a la de nadie de allí así que quizás las palabras dichas tengan sentido, él no pertenece a ese lugar. Su rostro se oculta la mayor parte del tiempo, camina con este inclinado y esquiva a todos sin problema alguno, parece un monje que no puede levantar su vista ante dios, pero él ni siquiera conoce esa palabra. Lo único que sabe es que el caos se desato dos semanas luego de despertar en un pequeño cuarto sucio y destrozado de "arabia". Su instinto le llevo a sobrevivir en el comienzo del ataque, fueron un par de personas de extraña descripción las que comenzaron a atacar, no está seguro de cómo llamar a estas cosas pero simplemente él supo que debía de atacar, un disparo certero en entre ceja y ceja, una patada que tira el cuerpo al suelo y luego el suave crujir del cráneo ser reventado, acciones repetidas con más movimientos matando a uno por uno hasta no quedar nada.

El silencio es molesto, la arena se encuentra levantada en suave neblina y su respiración es agitada, quita el vestuario extra quedando con sus jeans, botas altas con taco y remera negra ajustada al cuerpo permitiéndole una buena movilidad, tiene una funda de pecho donde guarda recargas de balas y una en su muslo izquierdo para su pistola ahora desocupada, también tiene un funda del lado derecho donde guarda un cuchillo. Tiene un cinto con más recargas y alguna que otra granada, no tiene medicamentos pues no los ve necesarios, aun. Alza su rostro en alto mientras escucha el sonido lejano de un grito de batalla, su cabello blanco resalta en el lugar haciendo un conjunto casi fantasmal con el tono de su piel pálido, su rostro posee tantas heridas resaltantes que uno diría que realmente ha nacido para luchar y estas son marcas de ello, observa bien, su brazo izquierdo tiene su manga arremangada y hay aún más marcas allí, y su mano derecha tambien, diríamos algo de la izquierda pero esta se mantiene oculta por un guante negro, hay tantas marcas de dolor que asustaría pero a él no le importa realmente. Abre su único ojo visible -el derecho-, azul profundo, pues el otro se encuentra cocido como si alguien intentara de evitar que algo se mostrara, quien sabe si sirve o no, pero la costura se ve que fue dolorosa en su momento y no son las únicas, tiene en el crecimiento del cabello y en la mejilla.

Él no duda en tomar su cuchillo desenfundándolo casi como un profesional, con tácticas de resguardo y sigilo se aproximó a una edificación y se apegó a su pared, los pasos son tranquilos y alertas, nada lo sorprenderá o eso espera. Camina hacia donde el sonido proviene pues no puede evitarlo, los gruñidos de bestias salvajes hacen que su piel se crispe y que un escalofrió recorra su cuerpo, su corazón se acelera y se acerca al peligro sin importarle realmente morir. El sonido de disparos lo toma por sorpresa y corre hacia la zona de acción. Era cinco monstruos que corrían en dirección de un solo hombre armado, disparo por aquí y por allí bien dados, pronto hay una menos y faltan cuatro. Su cuerpo se mueve antes de que su mente reaccione, se alza al ataque de los bichos ferozmente, su primer movimiento fue llamar la atención de uno quien enfurecido decide correr para atacarlo, se desliza bajo el cuerpo regordete del animal y dispara en su rostro, pecho, parte baja y espalda rápidamente, en un movimiento veloz se levanta y pateo la parte trasera del animal, fuerte y sin asco alguno, una, dos y tres son bien dadas empujándolo y dejándolo arrodillado, aprovecha la oportunidad subiéndose a su espalda acorazada y golpeando lo que protege su rostro hasta romperlo con el mango del arma, son golpes fuertes y precisos que rompen la protección, para cuando termina el monstruo ya lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo lanzo lejos, al principio parecía que caería mal pero luego logra hacer una buena maniobra y caer bien, dispara sin dudarlo y la bala traspasa al cráneo del animal, este muere. Repite acciones similares en otro de los monstruos hasta terminar espalda con espalda con el otro hombre armado, esta suelta un_ "hey"_ y luego atacan. Fue un ataque combinado lo que destrozo la carcasa del rostro para que pudieran matarlo con un disparo, cuando los ataques cesaron ambos se apuntaron a pesar de que la mano derecha del joven sangraba.

**-¿Quién eres?-** Suelta el extraño sin dejar se observar cada uno de sus movimientos, desconfía y no hay razón para que no lo hiciera, la forma de ataque del muchacho le hablaba mucho pero no tenía marca de reconocimiento, no era un hombre de esos lares pero tampoco un agente o al menos no lo aparentaba. El pequeño niño se acercó cogiendo al extraño del brazo y negó con su rostro pero aun así no bajo su arma.

**-No lo sé-** Ladro como respuesta resignado nuestro protagonista mientras baja su arma, sin importar cuanto intentara de recordar su nombre no lo sabía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro de frustración. **–No lo sé, ¿vale?-**

**-¿Tienes amnesia? Lo que faltaba, un niño con amnesia.-** Agrego el extraño mientras evita rodar los ojos, baja su arma pero aun así está atentó de cualquier acción agresiva de la persona frente a él, no confía en el aun. **–Bueno, chaval, esta no es zona de juegos así que regresa a tu casa y escóndete- **Agrego instantes después mientras comprobaba las balas de su pistola, tenía bastantes aun, se giró para encarar al menor de este lugar y le hablo en un idioma que él no entendía, intento hacerlo pero no lo hizo, el niño pareció sobresaltarse y no estar de acuerdo pues grito hasta que el hombre lo callo tapando su rostro y haciendo un movimiento de silencio acompañado de un "shh". Él también lo oyó, eran pasos pesados, más bestias seguramente. Cuando quito la mano del rostro del chico le señalo el lugar y este se fue allí lentamente temiendo hacer un movimiento en falso, se giró hacia nuestro protagonista y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y así fue, los tres entraron a la casa, con cuidado el mayor de allí se acercó a una puerta escondida en el suelo, corrió unas cajas y la abrió indicándole al menor que entrase y luego a nuestro niño, entró tras de estos dos cerrándola y comenzaron a caminar por un túnel bajo tierra que parecería que pronto se caería a pedazos. El silencio reino mientras encabeza nuestro hombre extraño, en el centro el niño y él iba atrás de todo, ambos listos para el ataque. **–Soy Jake, por cierto. El niño junto a mi es Amith.- **Señala con su rostro a la hora de nombrar a su acompañante, Jake, no se gira al hablar sino que sigue mirando al frente, para de imprevisto y nuevamente hace una seña de silencio. A lo lejos se escuchan los pasos atolondrados de una muchedumbre. **–Hora del juego- **Soltó al aire con un tono de diversión macabra mientras sonreía y se preparaba para el ataque, instintivamente nuestro niño llevo a Amith tras de sí y también se preparó para el ataque.

Un zombie apareció a la vista y luego tres más para terminar siendo una multitud, sin dudarlo comenzaron los disparos, los errados eran enmendados con golpes físicos, Jake parecía realmente ser muy bueno en esta área pero la cantidad de muertos vivientes que había eran impresionante, seguramente era un grupo de sobrevivientes que termino siendo también infectado. Los codazos, rodillazos, embestidas, patadas y puñetazos eran bienvenidos, también los empujones. El mayor se quejó de no tener balas soltando una exclamación simple de _"joder"_, y comenzó a los golpes limpios, por su parte guardo el arma y saco el cuchillo, protegió con su cuerpo al niño siendo varias veces atrapado por un zombie que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar completamente, cuando fue la tercera vez que termino contra la pared alejando al desgraciado muerto de su rostro tuvo un suave flash cuando Jake pateo la cabeza del atacante y lo alejo de sí. La imagen mostro un uniformado que hacia algo similar solo que de un puñetazo lo alejaba y luego le preguntaba si estaba bien, y decía algo más, simplemente no lo puede escuchar claro.

**-¡Hey! Concéntrate aquí chaval-** Le grito Jake y el niño volvió en sí para propinarle una buena patada en el torso a un atacante en progreso, fastidiado vuelve a desenfundar su arma y disparar a diestra y siniestra casi con puntería excepcional. Cuando se mató al último de los muertos soltó un suspiro fuerte y Jake miro sus manos como si fueran lo más entretenido de la vida, para luego inspeccionar los cadáveres y ver si tenían algo útil. El peliblanco se pasó la mano por la cara enjugando sus ojos con los dedos y luego giro a ver al niño que aun asustado se escondía detrás suyo –más que detrás a un lado-. Se inclinó para estar a su altura y le sonrió.

**-¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto en voz baja, el chico ladeo su rostro sin comprender y miro al mayor del lugar, Jake los miro unos minutos antes de traducir lo dicho y animadamente el niño le respondió en aquel idioma que aún no entiendía, pero por la forma en la que hablaba parecía estar bien. Muller ladro otra cosa y el niño calló súbitamente, se encogió un poco en el lugar algo asustado del mayor, nuestro hombre no lo culpaba realmente pues Jake daba un poco de miedo.

-**Andando-** Argumento cambiando la recarga del arma y emprendiendo camino por un lado de los cadáveres. Nuevamente Amith quedo en el centro y comenzaron un camino cauteloso. Esta vez escuchando más y tomando distintos caminos, el lugar era un verdadero laberinto llenos de túneles con diferentes direcciones y lugares, a decir verdad muchos eran trampas para dar vueltas en círculos, ninguno de los tres conocían el camino correcto y menos a donde ir, solo necesitaban sobrevivir o al menos ese era el primer plan. Cayeron en una trampa de la cual casi terminan como un colador, varias flechas fueron disparadas, un par rozaron y dieron Jake quien protegió a ambos niños, mientras que en un descuido una se clavó fuertemente en el brazo del niño. El dolor pareció traerle una especie de flash que nuevamente lo dejo sumido en sus recuerdo, fue la misma voz gritando, ¿pero que gritaba? Mientras nuestro intrépido amigo se encontraba sumiso en sus recuerdos el mayor se arrancaba las flechas que le dieron quejándose bajo, no fueron grandes sus heridas pero aun así dolían, dio un paso hacia atrás y al parecer termino abriendo una puerta hacia otro lugar, parecería ser el camino correcto y con cautela se propuso inspeccionar, caundo ingreso parecía todo tranquilo y entonces escucho el sonido de una respiración, se preparó para el ataque y un animal extraño se lanzó sobre él, un Licker, antes de que pudiera reaccionar una bala paso por un lado de su rostro rozando su mejilla y dio en el cerebro del monstruo perforándolo al instante, Jake pateo al bicho por las dudas contra la pared y volvió a dispararle al cerebro. Cuando lo dio por muerto se giró para ver a nuestro protagonista aun apuntando con su arma y un leve rostro sombrío.

**-Thomas, mi nombre es Thomas-** Suelta con una voz apagada y luego sostiene su cabeza mientras se inclina sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca. Amith lo abraza como si de esta forma pudiera hacer que el dolor ser fuera mientras que se puede escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de otro de estos BOW's acercarse corriendo. Jake maldice en voz alta en ruso y luego se pone frente a ambos chicos con el arma en alto. Ahora solo les restaba esperar.


End file.
